


Pillory talk

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Electricity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pillory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan woke up feeling groggy.He didn’t remember what happened, he was simply drinking at the pub, trying and failing to get drunk and then... nothing.He groaned in annoyance, opening his eyes.





	Pillory talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge by Lande di Fandom "Bad Wrong Weeks", week 3: bdsm, noncon/dubcon, violence

Logan woke up feeling groggy.

He didn’t remember what happened, he was simply drinking at the pub, trying and failing to get drunk and then... nothing.

He groaned in annoyance, opening his eyes.

Ok. There definitely was something wrong coz he couldn’t see shit. He blinked, just to make sure he had really opened his eyes. Yep, they were wide open, but he was still surrounded by darkness.

He frowned, trying to reach his face to rub his eyes, but he couldn’t. Something was blocking his wrists near his hips.

An alarm bell rang in his mind, making him get over the dizziness almost instantly, and all of his free senses studied his surroundings.

He could tell he was naked because he could feel fresh air caressing his skin. His feet were touching the cold ground, but he wasn't standing: his torso was bend forward at ninety degrees. His chest wasn't laying on anything, though, he was kept in that position by what felt like a thick metal pillory that wrapped his abdomen and his wrists, that were even bent uncomfortably to prevent him from unsheathing his claws. His ankles were cuffed too, forcing him to keep his legs spread.

He couldn't hear anything apart from his own breath and heart beat, which meant he was in an isolated room.

He sniffed that place. His own sweat, metal, leather, something plastic-y that could be latex or rubber... and the dreadfully familiar smell of his archenemy.

-Creed.-

He growled threateningly, fighting against his restraints. He wasn't surprised when they didn't even budge; unluckily for him, that bastard was meticulous.

-You took your time wakin' up, runt.-

Victor mocked him from somewhere behind him.

Logan heard him stand up, a wooden chair creaking in relief when the man's weight was lifted from it. He heard him calmly walking towards him, taking his time to reach him. That bastard was having fun in seeing him struggle for sure.

Sabretooth grabbed Logan's chin and forced him to raise his head in order to look at his angry expression.

-Y'know, I was so bored I was considerin' startin' with you even if you were still sleepin'.-

Logan didn't like the other's tone of voice, nor his smell. He was already excited, which made Wolverine extremely nervous. Not about what he was gonna do to him, though, he knew all too well what being kidnapped by him meant, but about how he was gonna do it. Being blindfolded just worried him more. He growled to hide his emotions.

Victor chuckled, amused by his stubborn attempts to hide his fear every goddamn time despite being in similar situations at least twice a year. But he would make him scream, he always did.

He let go of his face, grabbing his hair instead and pulling painfully.

Logan groaned.

-You ready for some fun?-

Creed evilly asked, laughing at the growl that came out of the other's mouth.

He took a few steps to a table on which he had lined a few toys and torture devices, touching them lightly in order to choose with what he should start. He looked at Logan and cracked a whip, chuckling when he saw him flinch. But that would be too obvious...

He walked around his victim, spanking him with his bare hand.

The other jumped and choked back a startled moan. That asshole!

-It's a pity your ass won't stay red. It'd look way more invitin'.-

Victor mocked him while spanking him repeatedly, harder and harder just to see a glimpse of colour on him.

Logan tried his best to keep quiet, choking back his groans and gasps of pain. He didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction to hear him complain. Not that soon, not that easily.

It didn't take long before Sabretooth put his claws to good use and scratched at his victim's butt, drawing blood.

That forced Wolverine to gasp out loud; he hadn't expected it.

Victor licked his blood-soaked fingers, then he crouched to lick the crimson liquid off of Logan's already healed skin.

Wolverine took a deep breath through his nose, shivering at that raspy touch. He hated it, especially because his fucking traitorous body always, _always_ reacted positively to it.

Sabretooth smirked. It didn't matter how many times it had happened, he always loved forcing the runt to enjoy his touch. He grabbed his buttocks and spread them, lapping at Logan's hole and forcing him to sigh in pleasure. He wet it nicely before pushing his tongue in him, licking his insides.

Wolverine uselessly fought the waves of pleasure that spread from that spot and made him moan, he uselessly struggled against his own reactive body, trying and failing to prevent his dick from getting hard.

When Victor was satisfied by how slippery he made him he moved his mouth down towards the other's genitals. He licked and sucked at his balls, brushing them with his teeth without hurting them; he simply wanted to see Logan shiver in fear of losing them. The he pulled away, grinning evilly at the sight of his victim's raging erection.

-I see you're likin' it as usual, runt.-

He mocked him, playfully smacking his balls.

Logan wanted to growl, but that hit made him moan instead.

-Fuck you, Creed!-

He insulted his torturer.

-Not yet.-

Sabretooth suggestively replied.

Wolverine cursed internally. He didn't like that tone nor those words. He heard his torturer walk away and then come back. He heard something whirring. He tried to fight against his restraints, worried by that noise. What was causing it? A drill? An electric knife? An electric pick?

He was so focused on enduring the possible pain that he yelped in surprise when a vibrating sleeve wrapped his glans. He bit his lower lip until it bled, shivering for the pleasure.

Victor moved the object up and down Logan's length, making him moan in pleasure, but he removed it as soon as he saw a drop of precum coming out his victim's urethra.

Wolverine let out a groan of frustration at that.

-Are you likin' it so much, runt? I'll come for you more often, then.-

Creed mocked him before touching his glans with the tip of one of his claws.

Logan held his breath at that sensation. Oh no, pain was coming at last...

He hissed when Victor forced it inside his urethra and another one in his asshole, scratching their inside and making them bleed. The X-Man tried his best to prevent himself from screaming in pain, trembling from head to toe. It was terrible not only because those areas were particularly sensitive, but more importantly because they were _private_. Nothing should ever go in there in his opinion, especially not a fucking sharp claw that kept moving in and out and around.

He started to really breathe again only when the other removed his claws from inside him.

-Look at you, you're pitiful.-

Victor mocked his victim, laughing at his angry insults.

-Don't worry, I won't leave you like that, we've just started havin' fun.-

He added, almost purring in anticipation.

He took out of a pocket a thin metal wire, using it to tightly and painfully tie Logan's balls. The other didn't seem to like it.

Victor removed his belt and used it to repeatedly hit Logan's genitals, making him yell in pain. He stopped only when he was satisfied with how rough his victim's voice sounded.

Wolverine's erection didn't get any softer at that, making its owner curse himself in shame. Instead it was so hard that if it hadn’t been for the metal pillory it would have surely poked at his abs.

Victor walked around him to grab his hair, forcing him to raise his head to look at his face. It was sweaty and twisted in a grimace of pain and anger, exactly how he liked it.

-I'll make it easier for you. You can either suck my dick now or I'll make you beg for it.-

He offered, even if he didn't expect the runt to accept.

-Fuck you! I'd rather die!-

Exactly.

-Your choice, runt, don't come and blame me later.-

Creed shrugged, letting him go to get something from his table. Then he walked behind Logan and attached two clips to the metal wire that still tied his balls. He didn't let the other think about what could happen, immediately activating the car battery to fry him.

Wolverine screamed in pain, struggling as hard as he could against his restraints.

Victor turned it off only when he could smell his skin burning.

Logan panted, sweating profusely. That fucking bastard, he'll cut his fucking dick and make him _choke_ on it!

Sabretooth chuckled at that sight.

-Y'know what to do if you want this to stop.-

He reminded him.

-Fuck you!-

The X-Man replied.

He screamed even louder when the battery was turned on again. As if that pain wasn't enough, his torturer penetrated him with two fingers and scratched his tight insides too.

Logan wasn't allowed any break from that pain, not even to breathe: every time he was out of breath his oxygen deprived lungs took in as much air as possible, then he screamed again. That pain was too much even for a masochist like him, and his erection slowly died.

The room was filling with the smell of burned skin and blood and, when some drops fell on the metal wire, boiled blood too.

-Stop! Please!-

Wolverine had to beg at the end.

-Say it, Logan.-

Victor ordered him, excitement clear in his voice.

-I'll do it! Just stop it, please!-

The victim pleaded.

-That ain't what I wanna hear.-

-I'll suck you! Please!-

-'Please, let me suck your dick.'-

Creed prompted him in an annoyed tone of voice, sinking his claws deep into Logan's prostate.

Wolverine screamed in pain again before repeating his words.

-Please, let me suck your dick!-

The torturer nodded in satisfaction, retracting his claws and turning the battery off.

Wolverine panted to catch his breath, groaning when his hair was pulled in order to make him raise his head.

-If you bite me what you just went through’ll feel like a nice massage. Understood?-

He threatened him.

Logan tried to nod, his throat too sore for talking.

Victor let go of him to remove his trousers, then he guided his half erected dick to the other's mouth.

Wolverine grimaced in disgust when it touched his lips, but he forced himself to open them and let it in. He knew all too well that Creed's threats weren't just empty words.

Sabretooth grabbed his hair again and kept him still while slowly moving his hips towards his face.

-Start suckin', bitch.-

He ordered.

Logan was really tempted to bite him, but he controlled himself. Instead he obeyed, sucking and licking the other's cock as best he could.

Victor sighed in pleasure, grinning amused at the sight of the runt sucking him more or less of his own will. He thrust his hips, getting harder inside the other's mouth, gradually pushing deeper inside his sore throat.

Wolverine fought against his gag reflex, making himself to breathe through his nose; all he could smell now was Creed's wild scent, so strong that it covered everything else. He forced himself not to fight it when that huge dick sank into his throat, choking him. He tried to suck harder, to satisfy him more quickly, but the other kept his head still and thrust his hips until his pubic hairs were itching Logan's nose.

Victor stopped moving, waiting for his victim to panic. He was curious, how long would he stand it?

The X-Man moaned and twitched soon enough, his lungs screaming for air and his throat clenching rhythmically against the intruder.

-Yeah, choke on it, bitch.-

Sabretooth mocked him, starting to thrust again. He was rough and he went deep, barely letting the other breathe in order to keep him panicking but not let him faint.

He came in a few minutes, unloading deep inside Logan's throat and forcing him to swallow before pulling out.

Wolverine coughed and took deep breaths, fighting the urge to vomit. He didn't want to give that bastard the satisfaction of making him throw up.

-It wasn't bad, was it?-

Victor joked, masturbating to keep his dick hard. He hadn't finished with the runt.

He laughed at Logan's growl. He went to the table and put a plastic ring around his own dick, then he walked around his victim and rubbed himself against the other's ass as he untied his balls. He didn't want to get poked by a metal wire while fucking.

-You should thank me, I could've fucked you dry, but I won't.-

He was glad that he had put the runt in a pillory, it was so much easier to get inside him without his ass wiggling wildly. Besides, feeling his always tight ass loosen up for him was _so good_.

Logan stiffened as soon as he felt the other's dick against his skin, but he couldn't fight it. He was forced open again and all he could do was preventing himself from making any sound.

When Victor's hips were pressed against his victim's buttocks he stopped and sighed theatrically.

-Your ass is always so welcomin'.-

He almost purred, spanking Logan.

Wolverine's growl turned into a groan at that hit, but he bit his lower lip in order to choke any other sound that might come out of his throat. He'd never give satisfaction to that bastard, never!

Creed chuckled, groping at the other's buttocks.

-Y'know, I've got a surprise for you.-

He said in a mischievous tone of voice. He reached for the ring around his dick and pressed a button that made it vibrate.

Logan gasped. What the fuck was going on back there?! Why was that bastard's dick vibrating inside him?!

Victor hummed in pleasure, lightly moving his hips back and forth.

-Feels good. You like it, runt?-

He asked, amused.

Wolverine shook his head. No, despite the fact that he was getting hard again it didn't feel good! It was Creed's dick, it _mustn't_ feel good!

-Liar.-

Sabretooth chuckled, beginning to thrust inside him hard and fast from the beginning.

Logan tried to choke his moans of pleasure as much as he could, but not even biting his lip was enough. His body reacted on his own, getting excited without permission and humiliating him. He'd rather die than stand that, but he couldn't. That situation, that pain, that shame was exactly what Creed wanted him to feel.

Victor grabbed the upper part of the pillory with one hand, leaning forward to grab his victim's hair.

-I'm gonna fuck you till you come screaming my name.-

He promised, making Logan shiver in fear. He knew he could and would do it, there was no way out of it. The only thing he could do was resist as much as he could.

Sabretooth thrust harder inside him, pulling the other's hair painfully until Wolverine couldn't hold his voice back anymore, then he let go.

By that time Logan wasn't able to stop himself any longer; his dick was as hard as a rock, his insides were made more sensitive by the constant vibration, his voice was filled with arousal. His brain was being drowned in pleasure, all of his conscious thoughts and his stubbornness were getting weaker and weaker.

After some minutes of that rough fucking Wolverine couldn't think of anything, his sensations completely filling his mind, overcoming his will. He wanted more, he wanted to come, he wanted to be touched, but he couldn't say it because he was too busy moaning.

Victor was amused and aroused by those sounds and he grabbed the pillory's top with both hands to help himself thrust harder than ever. His panting was covered by Logan's howling and he grinned in satisfaction. He thrust and thrust and thrust, taking as much pleasure in fucking the other like a bitch as in forcing him to enjoy it.

Wolverine's legs were trembling in pleasure, his dick was so hard it felt painful, his balls getting slapped by the other's at every thrust. He was so close to coming, but he wasn't stimulated enough for it, especially considering that the coldness of the metal pillory on his congested glans wasn't helping.

-Ah, fuck!-

Victor exclaimed when he came inside Logan's ass. He barely slowed his thrusts to catch his breath, his dick now moving better thanks to the renewed slipperiness of the other's insides. He didn't stop even for a second, his healing factor blessing him with no refractory period.

Wolverine's moans were getting louder and whiny, a sign that he wanted to come too.

Unluckily for him, Creed had other plans.

He kept fucking him hard and fast, slapping his buttocks every now and then to feel him clench around his dick.

It wasn't until his second shot inside Logan that his victim managed to reach his first orgasm, shivering and contracting his inner muscles rhythmically.

Victor grinned in satisfaction, tightening his grip on the pillory in order not to let his sweaty hands slip away, going on and on with it without giving the other a break. He wanted him to call his name, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

Wolverine's insides were getting more sensitive as the rough sex went on, making him scream in pleasure and come as many times as the other.

A pool of semen formed at their feet, composed by a mix of both of their sperm. Logan's ass was being so abused that after every thrust some drops of Creed's cum slithered down Wolverine's balls and fell on the ground.

-V-Victor! Vic-tor!-

The X-Man shouted at a certain point, somehow knowing he had to do it. He kept crying for the other until he came again, trembling from head to toe and clenching tightly around Sabretooth's dick.

The latter groaned in pleasure and thrust some more times before reaching his umpteenth orgasm, unloading as deep as he could go.

When he pulled out of Logan he immediately removed the vibrating ring from himself and turned it off. He panted, looking at the mess that was the runt's ass, his hole dripping cum like a whore's. And the best part of it was that it was his cum. He grinned in satisfaction and amusement.

Wolverine was panting too, his brain feeling like pudding, his legs like jelly. His throat was burning for the screaming and lack of salivation, but it was getting better. His genitals and insides were still more sensitive than usual, making him feel every light breeze, especially on the parts wet with semen.

He yelped when he was spanked, but he was too tired to do anything more than weakly pretending to struggle.

-Seems like you liked it as much as I did.-

Victor mocked him, gripping his dick to masturbate him and get him hard again.

Logan moaned a complaint, unable to form proper sentences.

-Y'know what, I'll do you a favour.-

Sabretooth joked, putting the vibrating ring on the other's cock and tying it there with the metal wire before turning it on again. Then he tied Wolverine's base and balls as tight as he could.

-I bet you're tired of comin', so I've made sure you won't.-

He explained, turning around the X-Man to pull his hair and look at his pained expression.

-Have fun, runt. Sooner or later someone'll come check on this room and free you. Don't know when, though, I paid for a few days.-

He whispered on his lips, laughing when the other whined and struggled.

Victor fixed his clothes and went out, locking the door behind himself and making sure that the "do not disturb" sign was in place.


End file.
